


Дэйгун и Эсмерель

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slice of Life, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Иногда стоит поменьше думать, Дэйгун Фарлонг.
Relationships: Daeghun Farlong/Esmerelle (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Дэйгун и Эсмерель

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отцовские инстинкты](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737187) by stasysilence. 



Каблуки выстукивали мелкую дробь, поднимая от дощатого пола золотистую пыль. Где-то на заднем плане разноголосо шумела таверна, пахло элем и немудрёными сельскими блюдами.

Но весь этот шум перебивал перестук её каблуков.

Но все запахи перебивал острый и тёплый запах гвоздики.

 _Его_ Эсме танцевала.

Ему нравилось представлять, что лишь для него одного.

Чёрная толстая коса мягко колыхалась за спиной, подол широкой ярко расшитой юбки то и дело приоткрывал изящные икры.

Дэйгун прикрыл глаза, покачивая кинжалом в такт перестуку её каблуков. Раз-раз... И прямо в сердце.

Много их было таких, как он: пленённых искрящейся прелестью её юности, живостью и жаждой жизни. Испить всё сполна — приключений ли, танцев ли, любви ли...

«Эсме...».

_— Да не мнись ты! Подойди. И скажи, — напутствовал его Дункан._

_— Неужели так видно?_

_— Видно. Следишь ровно за добычей. Смотри, шляпить будешь, другому достанется, лань-то твоя._

_— Много ты понимаешь._

_— Поболее твоего, Дэг, — усмехнулся тогда Дункан. — Поболее._

— Ох, сердце зашлось. Дэг, плесни-ка вина!

Эсме подлетела как бабочка — погружённый в свои мысли, Дэйгун не сразу заметил и даже не сразу почувствовал знакомый аромат гвоздики.

— Задумался? — проницательно спросила она, отпивая из кружки.

Грудь Эсмерель высоко вздымалась, он чувствовал запах её разгорячённого танцем тела. Какой-то бард завёл у камина песню.

— Неплох, — послушав немного, заявила Эсме.

— Но ты лучше.

Она рассмеялась, и этот смех отозвался в нём неясной тоской.

— Конечно, попробовал бы ты сказать иначе, — Эсмерель шутливо погрозила пальцем. И вдруг вскочила, брякнув кружкой об стол.

— Ну, из тебя сегодня слова не вытянуть.

— Неужели?

Она закатила глаза.

— Точно. Четыре за вечер. Это как-то чересчур даже для тебя.

Дэйгун молча усмехнулся.

Эсмерель схватила его за руки.

— Пойдём, Дэг, прогуляемся.

Ночь и впрямь была хороша — Эсмерель как никто другой могла бы воспеть её: лимонно-перламутровый диск луны, мерное стрекотание сверчков, шелест пряных трав. И, может, даже двоих, идущих...

«Куда-то», — подумал Дэйгун, решив не уноситься мыслями слишком далеко. Эсме была рядом, медленно шагая, то и дело поворачивая то одну, то другую ногу так, чтобы полюбоваться новенькими туфлями, купленными на свою долю добычи. Он знал, что уже сегодня эти туфли отправятся на самое дно её походной сумки, вместе с тонкой блузкой и нарядной юбкой, а Эсме предпочтёт красоту практичности. Впрочем, для него она, безусловно, была хороша в любой одежде.

Дорога привела их в лес, заросший буком и орешником. Кое-где проглядывали серебристые деревья, безмолвно свидетельствуя о близости воды. И точно — вскоре Дэйгун услышал тихий плеск ручья, бегущего меж поросших мхом камней. Тот был не один — множество его собратьев покрывали землю серебряной текучей сеткой.

— Красиво, — отметил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Красиво? — воскликнула Эсме, явно не удовлетворённая его ответом. — Дэг, это просто волшебно!

Она побежала, перескакивая через мелкие ручейки, смеясь, а ему не оставалось ничего иного как следовать за ней.

Её юбка мерцала, будто усыпанная мириадами светляков, блузка белела в полумраке — Эсме казалась чем-то призрачным, вроде оленя-тени, что, как рассказывали ему, водится где-то неподалеку от Бламберга.

Наконец, они вышли на небольшую полянку, поросшую куманикой и кислицей.

Эсме наклонилась, расстёгивая пряжки, и отшвырнула туфли прочь. Её босые ноги белели среди травы, и Дэйгун невольно вздрогнул.

Эсме откашлялась, поклонилась, лукаво подмигнув.

— Вашему вниманию будет представлен танец. Занимайте места. Эксклюзивное представление — только сегодня, не пропустите.

— Эсме...

Та махнула рукой.

— Дэг, ты так супился весь вечер и подкидывал кинжал, что я всерьёз опасалась смертоубийства.

— Вот как?

— Ну, многие предпочтут иметь дело с медведем-шатуном, чем с тобой, когда ты так зыркаешь. Но я тебя не боюсь.

Без предупреждения она отбежала от него, воздела руки к небу, проглядывавшему сквозь сплетение ветвей — и закружилась, лёгкая как лепесток яблони в полёте. Юбка разлетелась, поднявшись, открыв её ноги. Эсмерель проворно расплела косу и тряхнула головой, освобождая волосы.

Вот теперь она танцевала только для него, и Дэйгун стоял, не смея не то что шевельнуться, а, кажется, и дышать.

— «Есть в этом мире тьма и свет, равнины и моря,

Громады гор и очи звезд, что в небесах горят,

Но камень, свет, звезда, трава лишь для того и есть,

Чтоб Эсмерель хотя б на миг существовала здесь»

— неожиданно для себя продекламировал он.

— Кажется, в этой песне было другое имя, — обернувшись, сказала Эсмерель.

Дэйгун молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Вот видишь, я умею не только стращать взглядом, — наконец, нашёлся он.

Эсмерель бросила свой танец, подошла к нему.

— Что же ещё, Дэг? — требовательно спросила она, теребя прядь волос.

Красноречие никогда не было сильной стороной Дэйгуна Фарлонга. Как и все эльфы, он замечал красоту окружающего мира, умея оценить мимолётную прелесть слетающих с деревьев листьев или зеркальный взблеск чешуи карпа в кристальной толще воды. Но описать это он не сумел бы, проживи хоть века. Это просто было ему не дано.

Он чувствовал гвоздичный аромат, исходивший от женщины, что была ему дороже всего, он видел прелесть её облика, он всем сердцем впитывал каждое движение её пальцев — но как выразить это словами, как хотя бы намекнуть? Как знать, воспримет ли Эсмерель это благосклонно?

«Но она привела тебя сюда, в конце-то концов», — отметил он. И всё же...

Пальцы Эсмерель ухватили его за рубашку.

— Иногда стоит поменьше думать, Дэйгун Фарлонг, — шепнула она и слегка потянула его на себя.

И он опомнился, руки обхватили её тонкий стан, губы требовательно прижались к её губам — Эсме ответила на его поцелуй, опьяняя сладостью и желанием.

Как сумасшедшие они кинулись раздевать друг друга — Дэйгун и не заметил, как жилет и рубашка его были уже расстёгнуты. Сам он едва успел расцепить крючки на корсаже Эсмерель.

— Никогда не думала, что буду заниматься любовью в ночном лесу, но чего ещё ждать от Дэйгуна Фарлонга?

— От Дэйгуна Фарлонга можно было и вовсе ничего не дождаться, — честно признал он, лаская впадинку между её шеей и плечом.

— Я так и поняла, — Эсмерель блаженно вздохнула, когда его пальцы скользнули под тонкий батист, оголяя грудь.

Тёплый запах её тела смешивался с ароматом гвоздики, кружа ему голову. Оба опустились на колени.

— Погоди, — остановил её Дэйгун. Нашарил свою рубашку, расстелил, как мог поверх мха, бросил туда же жилет. Вряд ли лежать на холодном от росы сфагнуме было бы приятно. Хотя этой ночью им явно не грозит замёрзнуть.

Руки Эсмерель гладили его спину, слегка царапая, будто в нетерпении. Но Дэйгун не спешил — хотел насладиться ею сполна. Он уложил Эсмерель на покрытую его одеждой землю.

Её кожа цветом напоминала перламутровую сердцевину морской раковины. Глаза казались тёмными колодцами — такие встречаются в лесах, маня тихой гладью, но на деле суля лишь гибель. Он знал, что обречён в первый миг их встречи. А сейчас довершает неизбежное.

Дэйгун расстегнул и снял с неё блузку — Эсмерель повела плечом, ёжась от ночной прохлады, и он принялся ласкать её тело: согревая, нежа, наслаждаясь.

За блузкой пришёл черёд юбок: с ними пришлось повозиться дольше, наконец, он забросил всё это сверкающее роскошество куда-то в заросли куманики.

Вот только тогда, увидев её без одежды: с призывно сверкающими глазами, с губами, яркими от поцелуев, Дэйгун поверил, что это наяву. Эсмерель ждала лишь его, лёжа среди живущего своей жизнью леса, призывно протягивая руки.

Он не стал раздеваться до конца — лишь расстегнул штаны, спеша в её объятия, накрывая своим телом, двигаясь в ней, шепча что-то в пахнущие гвоздикой волосы. Дэйгуну казалось, что он горит в каком-то неведомом пламени — Эсмерель была этим огнём, страстно лаская его, обвивая руками и ногами, вскрикивая от наслаждения.

Она была под ним и над ним, лаская его тело прикосновениями длинных тёмных прядей, вычерчивая на коже какие-то узоры пальцами и языком — и это было прекрасно, как ход созвездий над ними, как этот лес, как само время...

Они так и уснули среди сбитой одежды и белых глазков кислицы — слишком утомлённые, чтобы идти куда-то или сказать друг другу хоть слово.

Пряный тревожащий запах гвоздики проникал в сны Дэйгуна Фарлонга — на этот раз не маня призраком несбыточных надежд. Его осуществлённая мечта лежала тут же, переплетя свои пальцы с его, прикрыв его разметавшимися волосами, обещая, что всё ещё будет.

Над ними неспешно шла ночь.

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использован фрагмент стихотворения Дж. Р. Р. Толкина.


End file.
